rarefandomcom-20200213-history
Chain Link Chamber (Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest)
Chain Link Chamber is the fifth level of K. Rool's Keep in Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest. It comes after Clapper's Cavern (Windy Well in the Game Boy Advance version) and precedes from Toxic Tower. Overview Chain Link Chamber, along with Toxic Tower and Castle Crush, takes place inside of a castle. In this level, there are tons of ropes needing to be grabbed onto to advance. Klingers and Zingers are the biggest threat of them all in this level. It is known to be a long level. Along Klingers and Zingers, Klobbers, Krooks, Kutlass, Kannons and Mini-Neckies appear in the way in the level. Collectibles and Secrets Animal Buddies No Animal Buddies make an appearance in Chain Link Chamber. Minor *Bananas: *Animal Tokens: *Extra Life Balloons: **Red: **Green: None **Blue: None *K-O-N-G Letters **K: This letter can be found on the bottom of the level, after passing three Klingers and going down a rope. **O: This letter can be found above a Zinger in a cramped area in the level, close to the Star Barrel. **N: On the left of where the Star Barrel is located. **G: Directly above the End of Level Target. The Team-up move is needed to reach this letter. *DK Coin: Next to a hidden area with square-shaped alcoves where a lone banana is found under where two Kannons shoot kannonballs to attack. It is found directly after the letter N. *Photograph (Game Boy Advance only): At the beginning of the level, the monkeys must climb up the first pair of ropes to find a Klinger with a photograph on its head on the right. The monkeys must use their Team-up move to defeat the Klinger and gain the photograph being the one of a Klinger. *Golden Feather (Game Boy Advance only): Near the end of the level, Diddy and Dixie are chased by a few Zingers. When they reach the hooks shortly after, they can see the Golden Feather in a small alcove. Special Barrels *Star Barrel: Shortly after the letter O's location, in a small alcove where four Zingers are found. *DK Barrels: **Right beneath the first Zinger found in the level. **Right before the gigantic swarm of Zingers and the letter O, near the kannonball. **Guarded by a yellow Klobber shortly after the Star Barrel. **Found in a group of chains on the far right of the Kannons on the top-left corner of the letter N and the DK Coin. Bonus Areas *Near the beginning of the level, there are a bunch of Krooks who can be seen trying to attack Diddy and Dixie. Above all of the Krooks is a yellow Klobber guarding a kannonball to the entrance of the kannon. The monkeys must then get out of the small alcove and then jump on the nearest Krook on the bottom right corner. They must continue carrying the kannonball to shoot themselves in the kannon and into the bonus area. In this bonus area, the monkeys must avoid nine Zingers (three being on each line) and use the hooks to advance updwards while avoiding them in a certain given time. On the top-right is the Kremkoin. *The second Bonus area is found next to the two Kannons close to the letter N and the DK Coin. The Kannons must first be defeated by having Diddy and Dixie rolling into them after they access the small alcove the Kannons are in to get in the bonus level entrance. In this bonus area, the monkeys are shot through Rotatable Barrels and have a limited amount of time so they have to plan ahead. On the top-right is the Kremkoin. Trivia *Unlike Castle Crush and Toxic Tower, the only two other castle-themed levels, the are allowed to complete their level at their own pace (Castle Crush has moving platform hazards and Toxic Tower has rising acid). Category:Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest Category:Donkey Kong Levels Category:Donkey Kong Locations Category:Crocodile Isle